


Air

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x25 Love On The RocksMissing scene where Diane and Billy talk about Diane’s kiss with Aaron
Relationships: Billy Kronk/Aaron Shutt, Diane Grad/Aaron Shutt, Diane Grad/Billy Kronk
Kudos: 1





	Air

“I’ve been wanting to talk to you”Billy mutters 

“If you never want to see me again I wouldn’t blame you”Diane regretted kissing Aaron 

This had driven a huge wedge into her and Danny’s relationship 

“How did it happen?”Billy asked her 

“Aaron and I were comparing our love lives and it was like there was a change in the air”Diane explained to him 

“Was the kiss some sort of stress relief for you?”Billy asked her 

“Looking back on it I wish it never happened”Diane told him 

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you”Billy assures Diane 

“You’re the one that I love”Diane wrapped her arms around him 

“You’re not gonna leave me for Aaron?”Billy asked her 

“I would never leave you”Diane says 

“I’d go mad if I ever lost you”Billy replies


End file.
